Wait My Mom is Who?
by Sebman32
Summary: Jasper Grey had been living a normal life until he found Camp Half Blood. With new friends, and one less maiden goddess, his adventures will be as fun and interesting to read as Percy's
1. Chapter 1

**This is a PJO story that takes place after HOO so there are both Roman and Greek characters but some won't be mentioned until later on. I have it written so all seven of the prophecy kids survived, cause the last book hasn't come out yet so we don't really know who will live, who will die, or if anyone is actually going to live or die. Here's the disclaimer for the entire story, cause there's really no need in my book to do it chapter after chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else I mention. Just Jasper and other OCs that get mentioned later on. If you have any questions or confusions PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks!**

Hi there. My name's Jasper Grey. I live in Manhattan and I'm 14. Some of the girls at school could call me "cute". I have longish bleach-blond hair and bright green eyes. I am a normal height of around 5'8 or so. I'm not exactly someone you would call a 'normal' boy. I have ADHD and am constantly getting kicked out of school. I think the longest I've ever stayed at one school is one full school year. I had to leave when the history teacher swore I froze his car shut as a practical joke. I'm positive I didn't do it! Sure he gave me an unfair grade and I lost my temper, that doesn't mean that I sabotaged his car! Sorry, off topic. Anyways... This is my story.

Well we had just gotten off school, and I had been kicked out (again). I was sitting at home with my dad when he broke the news to me.

"We're moving." I stared at him in shock.

"But we've lived here my entire life! All my friends (not many) live here! I don't know anything about living except living here! Why the hell are we moving!?"

"Well," my father started, "ever since your mother left-"

He'd struck a bad spot. "Oh so now it's all mom's fault?"

"No. Jasp. I mean-"

"I don't care. Just get out of my sight." I slammed the door behind me and ran for the park with my eyes shut tight. I sat under the tree and silently cried. But something felt wrong. I could sense someone or something, standing behind me, watching. I slowly turned around and I saw something that scared the crap outta me. There was a 12 foot blue man behind me. He only had one eye.

I screamed and started running. I had never really been the athletic type at my school, but when hyped up on adrenaline, you can do some crazy shit. I raced up a HUGE hill that I had never seen before, with an even bigger pine tree. I worked my way down to a fast walk as I made it up the hill, not taking the chance of glancing over my shoulder to see of my stalker was still chasing me.

As I got closer to the tree, I saw someone near it. It looked like they were in armor and were holding a sword. I carefully convinced myself that people that were oxygen deprived often hallucinated. I took a chance and glanced over my shoulder. Too late. The man hit me over the head and knocked me out. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was the person in armor making the man explode into golden dust with a sword.

**Sorry. The first chapter is basically a preview of what's to come. That's why it's so short. If you liked it please leave is review or follow the story. Once I get five reviews or follows totals, I will update again. So go hit that button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well normally my updates won't be as fast, but I remembered I won't have any WIFI for the rest of the week. YAY! (Sarcasm). Also. Any reviews with questions or comments will be thanked and or have questions answered at the beginning of chapters. Just for those readers (like me) that don't like reading the authors note(s). Please Review!**

**BirdKid13:**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm planning to continue, but it may be less frequent than most would like. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**PS. The second OC in this was written before I looked at the stories you had written. Funny coincidence!**

-the next day

I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl. She had red hair and was sitting next to my... Bed? I quickly sat up and had a splitting headache.

"He's awake! Chiron!" The girl then looked down at me and asked, "Who are you?"

I tried to answer but found my mouth dry, "Water."

"Water," the girl seemed to be contemplating. "Oh you need something to drink!" She handed me what looked like a milkshake and I quickly drank it. "Not too fast. We don't need you burning up on your first conscious day of camp."

"Burning up?" I choked out.

"We'll explain later. Now, your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Jasper Grey."

She seemed to brighten. "Hi Jasper."

"Hi...?" I started.

"Oh. My name's Rachel. I'm the-"

"Rachel. He doesn't know. He's a new camper, remember?" An older man in a wheel chair rolled in. "Hello Jasper. My name is Chiron. Do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

I was confused. This was definitely an original greeting. But I did. My father had insisted I learn about them when I was younger. "Yes sir. Well that is you mean the gods and goddesses like Zeus and Hera?"

Thunder cracked overhead. Chiron seemed surprised. "Why yes." He leaned in closer. "What would you say if I told you they were all real?"

I leaned in closer too. "I'd say you were either a crackpot or that you were probably completely true."

Chiron seemed even more surprised. "Rachel? Go get Percy and Jason. He knows enough already."

She seemed confused but went on with Chiron's order. He looked at me again. "They are true. The legends. The people. Everything. Sometimes the gods even have kids with mortals. They are called half bloods or demigods. There are also monsters. That's what you saw last night. To be more exact, a cyclops. You will come here to train and find who your godly parent is. If they are a major god, you may need to stay year-round. But most likely you will be of a minor god or goddess and will be able to lead a normal life."

I was stunned. I sat there looking at him like he was insane until two guys walked in. They were both a little taller than me and one had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The other guy had black hair and sea green eyes. They were both wearing t-shirts. One was orange and said Camp Half-Blood. The second was purple and said Camp Jupiter.

Chiron pointed to each boy carefully, introducing them to me. "Boys this is Jasper Grey. Jasper this is Percy and Jason." Chiron pointed to each boy and said their names. I gave them a little wave then felt foolish. Chiron continued, "He crossed the border last night-"

Percy butted in "Determined or undetermined?"

Chiron seemed sad, "Undetermined. He should be claimed soon though. Remember your request?"

Percy shrugged.

I looked at each boy. "Ok, not trying to be rude here, but who are your guys's parents?"

Jason and Percy grinned at each other then turned back to me. Jason stepped forward. "Jason Grace. Son of Zeus. King of the gods as well as lightning and thunder." Thunder cracked overhead as Jason stepped outside and hovered over the ground.

Then Percy stepped forward. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. God of the sea and storms." He concentrated then floated some water in front of my face.

I mentally head-palmed. "Wait aren't you the boy that was being hunted for months a couple of years back?"

Percy blushed and laughed. "Yeah. My mom got kidnapped by Nico's dad."

I looked at him, confused. "Nico?"

He looked back. "One of my friends. He son of the third most powerful god-"

Oh I got it now, "Hades." I finished his sentence.

He looked confused and glanced at Chiron. "How does he..?"

Chiron answered easily, "He's studied the gods before."

Jason nodded. "Well that explains the thunder earlier. Ready to get off your butt and see camp?"

I nodded then got up. I was a little dizzy at first but I got my balance back pretty quick.

"Ok. Lets go."

-Hades Cabin

The first thing we did was go around and look at cabins. I'd gotten pretty good at matching the cabin to the twelve Olympians. We got to the back of camp by a black cabin. I pointed an guessed. "Hades."

I heard a new voice behind me. "Good guess. You must be the new camper. Name's Nico."

Ah the magical kid of death breath. He was a little shorter than me with pale, olive colored skin. He also had black hair, wore a black aviators jacket, and had a black sword at his side. "Hey. I'm Jasper."

Nico looked at Percy, "Determined?" He looked hopeful.

Percy simply shook his head no. I looked at both of them then asked, "Determined?"

Nico glanced at me then answered, "Claimed by your parent." It seemed to end the conversation.

I looked at Percy again. "How do I find out?"

He looked back and asked, "Did you live with your mom or dad?"

I answered easily. "My dad."

"Ok then your mom is the Olympian. Have you ever had anything strange happen at school that got you kicked out?"

I quickly relaid my story of what happened with my teacher in 6th grade.

Percy simply nodded and said, "Well. I guess we can't really figure out this way. Be sure to pray at dinner. Until then you'll be in Hermes."

I nodded then started walking toward cabin 11. I waved at people that called my name but didn't slow to talk. I just wanted to be alone.

-dinner

Chiron made an announcement at dinner that night. "Campers. We have a new friend joining us. Meet Jasper Grey." I awkwardly stood up and looked around. A few people made eye contact with me, like Percy, Jason, and Nico, but many didn't even bother to look up. I slowly sat back down to finish eating.

-leaving dinner

As I was walking out, I ran into someone. He was a tall boy, about five foot ten and he had longish dark brown hair. His eyes were golden and he was very tan. He smiled at me, "Jasper?" I nodded. "Names Falkner, but everyone calls me Phoenix because of my parentage."

I must've looked confused cause he added. "I'm a son of Hephaestus. God of-"

"-fire, metalworking, stone masonry, and the art of sculpturing," I finished for him. "I've studied the Greek and roman gods before."

He looked back at me. "Your parent?"

I frowned, "Undetermined."

"Tough, man. Mom or dad?"

"Mom."

"Well that narrows it down. Sorta."

"Yea. Well see you around."

"See you man."

I slowly found my way back to cabin 12, Hermes cabin. Connor and Travis told me good night and turned out the lights once I found my bunk. I closed my eyes hoping sleep would come quickly.

**Hit the button below! You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys. I'm back from a short break without WiFi. If you havE a guess to who Jasper's mom is leave it as a review or PM me. If you have suggestion for another friend for Jasper leave that in the reviews as well. They can be an OC or a real character but preferably a girl though both are accepted. Sorry for a longer wait for the people that have reviewed. Speaking of:

Krovo:

Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I made sure the urge was too strong so you would hit the button. Hope you like this chapter!

VGF or GuardianWitchDemiGhost:

Thanks for reguessing and guessing! They were good guesses but not correct! The correct was one was in the last PM you sent me. I hope you like this chapter too!

-the next morning

I woke up the next day with it slightly cold. As I shrugged on a jacket from Connor, I slowly walked outside to the... Snow? Yep. It was snow. I smiled to myself, snow in the middle of June in New York. Yessiree this is an interesting camp. As I enjoyed the cold weather, I made my way over to cabin 3.

I cautiously knocked on the door hoping Percy would be awake. No such luck. I knocked a little bit louder and heard a groan from inside the cabin then a thump. I laughed to myself. Percy fell off his bunk, hopefully he sleeps on the bottom one.

Footsteps made their way over to the door and slowly opened it. "Whaaa do you want? It's like nine in the morning," Percy asked sleepily.

"Umm it's kind of snowing out here. I thought you'd want to see it." I stated cautiously. I did just meet the guy yesterday.

"It's snowing? Well that's new? It's the middle of fricking June though! Maybe a gift from a snow god? No there aren't any. Um. Ice? Yes! Khione. Of course. She just hates us demigods." He was now pacing back and forth in his messy room.

"Khione?" I asked. I'd never heard of a goddess of ice before.

"Yes. But she's more of a minor goddess. And she lives in Canada."

"Oh. I really only studied the major gods."

"Understandable. They are the most well known."

"But why would Khione make it snow at camp?"

"I dunno. We should probably go ask Chiron."

-Big House

I knocked lightly on the front door of the Big House. Nothing, complete silence. I was about to knock again when the door opened. "Oh. Someone is at the door. I thought it was only my imagination." Mr. D answered sarcasticly. "Oh my. Look! Snow in June! You're here for Chiron, I presume, Peter Johnson and Jester Brown?"

"Um it's Jasper sir. Jasper Grey." I said carefully not wanting to upset the man.

Percy leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry. He never remembers anyone's names."

I made a mental note and nodded to his response.

"Yes sir we are here to see him. Is Chiron here?", Percy asked.

"Yes Peter he is. Let me get him."

I turned to percy. "Who the heck is that?"

He laughed quietly. "Mr.D. Can you guess the god?"

"Well I can tell he has a temper." I thought quickly to myself. What god has a name that starts with 'D'. Dionysus!

I glanced at Percy. "Dionysus?"

"Chiron was right. You do know your gods and goddesses."

I smiled proudly at him. "Blame my dad. He had my study them."

He was laughing quietly when Chiron came out of the Big House.

"Percy? Jasper? What are you two doing here?"

Percy simply pointed outside.

Chiron's eyes widened and he said to himself, "Khione. It's a sign."

I quickly answered, "What do you mean? What kind of sign?"

Chiron looked startled that I had heard him. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" And he abruptly turned around and went back into the Big House.

Percy looked at me strangely. "What do you mean? A sign?"

I looked at him. "Did you not hear Chiron at all? I heard him loud and clear! He said 'Khione. It's a sign.' Are you fricken kidding me?!"

He simply stared at me like I was insane. "Chiron never said anything about a sign. All he asked was what we were doing here. He never said anything else, though he did seem deep in thought before going back inside." He shrugged and started walking away.

So I decided to head back to the Hermes cabin to warm up, even though it wasn't all that cold outside.

On my walk there, a snowball hit me in the back of the head. It seemed to have come from the woods. So, being me, I did the only sensible thing. I went into the woods.

In it was pitch black even though it was only midday. I cautiously called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I looked down at my feet and saw a trail of snowballs but no footprints. So, again being me, I followed them.

They lead me deep into the woods. I began wishing I had some sort of weapon to defend myself, but I knew if I turned back I wouldn't be able to find this trail again. And anyway, I don't know how to use a sword!

After following the snowballs for about five minutes they stopped under a tree. I quickly turned around, because I thought it was a trap. Of course it was.

The cyclops that had been chasing me the night I found camp stepped out from behind the tree. "I've finally caught you little frozen half-blood."

I stared at him. "Frozen?"

The cyclops looked at me like I was an idiot. Then again I kind of am. "Oh. You don't know your parentage little demigod. That will make this kill so much easier."

He jumped at me. I, of course, screamed like a little girl. But nothing happened. Nothing was beating me to a pulp. I carefully looked up.

The cyclops was frozen in mid leap. I tapped him on the face a few times. Still. Nothing. I started laughing. "Whoo hoo! I'm alive!" ,I started cheering to myself.

"Who's there!" Someone yelled from the forest behind me.

"It's me! Jasper Grey!"

"Jasper?" The voice sounded familiar. "Is that you?"

The figure walked out of the deep woods into the clearing. Phoenix.

"Phoenix! It's you!" I was overjoyed and forgot the cyclops popsicle behind me.

He stared behind me. "Woah. What did you do!?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a huge fricken frozen cyclops behind you!"

"Oh that?" I shrugged. "That's nothing. Why do you ask?"

"We'll first off, how the hell did you freeze him?"

"I dunno." I quickly replayed what had happened to me in the woods.

Phoenix looked at me like I was insane, then his expression softened and he said, "I'll go get Chiron." He walked away at first, but then I heard him sprinting as soon as he got out of sight.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Now. Click the button. It worked on Kruvo so it will work on you as well. Hit the button. You know you want to! P.S. while my ipod catches a ton of spelling mistakes, it doesn't always take care of grammar, sooooo... I'm in need of a Beta! If you want to help (in other words read the chapters before anyone else) just PM me or leave it in the reviews (and click the button below). Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys. I'm back from a short break without WiFi. If you havE a guess to who Jasper's mom is leave it as a review or PM me. If you have suggestion for another friend for Jasper leave that in the reviews as well. They can be an OC or a real character but preferably a girl though both are accepted. Sorry for a longer wait for the people that have reviewed. Speaking of:

Krovo:

Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I made sure the urge was too strong so you would hit the button. Hope you like this chapter!

VGF or GuardianWitchDemiGhost:

Thanks for reguessing and guessing! They were good guesses but not correct! The correct was one was in the last PM you sent me. I hope you like this chapter too!

-the next morning

I woke up the next day with it slightly cold. As I shrugged on a jacket from Connor, I slowly walked outside to the... Snow? Yep. It was snow. I smiled to myself, snow in the middle of June in New York. Yessiree this is an interesting camp. As I enjoyed the cold weather, I made my way over to cabin 3.

I cautiously knocked on the door hoping Percy would be awake. No such luck. I knocked a little bit louder and heard a groan from inside the cabin then a thump. I laughed to myself. Percy fell off his bunk, hopefully he sleeps on the bottom one.

Footsteps made their way over to the door and slowly opened it. "Whaaa do you want? It's like nine in the morning," Percy asked sleepily.

"Umm it's kind of snowing out here. I thought you'd want to see it." I stated cautiously. I did just meet the guy yesterday.

"It's snowing? Well that's new? It's the middle of fricking June though! Maybe a gift from a snow god? No there aren't any. Um. Ice? Yes! Khione. Of course. She just hates us demigods." He was now pacing back and forth in his messy room.

"Khione?" I asked. I'd never heard of a goddess of ice before.

"Yes. But she's more of a minor goddess. And she lives in Canada."

"Oh. I really only studied the major gods."

"Understandable. They are the most well known."

"But why would Khione make it snow at camp?"

"I dunno. We should probably go ask Chiron."

-Big House

I knocked lightly on the front door of the Big House. Nothing, complete silence. I was about to knock again when the door opened. "Oh. Someone is at the door. I thought it was only my imagination." Mr. D answered sarcasticly. "Oh my. Look! Snow in June! You're here for Chiron, I presume, Peter Johnson and Jester Brown?"

"Um it's Jasper sir. Jasper Grey." I said carefully not wanting to upset the man.

Percy leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry. He never remembers anyone's names."

I made a mental note and nodded to his response.

"Yes sir we are here to see him. Is Chiron here?", Percy asked.

"Yes Peter he is. Let me get him."

I turned to percy. "Who the heck is that?"

He laughed quietly. "Mr.D. Can you guess the god?"

"Well I can tell he has a temper." I thought quickly to myself. What god has a name that starts with 'D'. Dionysus!

I glanced at Percy. "Dionysus?"

"Chiron was right. You do know your gods and goddesses."

I smiled proudly at him. "Blame my dad. He had my study them."

He was laughing quietly when Chiron came out of the Big House.

"Percy? Jasper? What are you two doing here?"

Percy simply pointed outside.

Chiron's eyes widened and he said to himself, "Khione. It's a sign."

I quickly answered, "What do you mean? What kind of sign?"

Chiron looked startled that I had heard him. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" And he abruptly turned around and went back into the Big House.

Percy looked at me strangely. "What do you mean? A sign?"

I looked at him. "Did you not hear Chiron at all? I heard him loud and clear! He said 'Khione. It's a sign.' Are you fricken kidding me?!"

He simply stared at me like I was insane. "Chiron never said anything about a sign. All he asked was what we were doing here. He never said anything else, though he did seem deep in thought before going back inside." He shrugged and started walking away.

So I decided to head back to the Hermes cabin to warm up, even though it wasn't all that cold outside.

On my walk there, a snowball hit me in the back of the head. It seemed to have come from the woods. So, being me, I did the only sensible thing. I went into the woods.

In it was pitch black even though it was only midday. I cautiously called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I looked down at my feet and saw a trail of snowballs but no footprints. So, again being me, I followed them.

They lead me deep into the woods. I began wishing I had some sort of weapon to defend myself, but I knew if I turned back I wouldn't be able to find this trail again. And anyway, I don't know how to use a sword!

After following the snowballs for about five minutes they stopped under a tree. I quickly turned around, because I thought it was a trap. Of course it was.

The cyclops that had been chasing me the night I found camp stepped out from behind the tree. "I've finally caught you little frozen half-blood."

I stared at him. "Frozen?"

The cyclops looked at me like I was an idiot. Then again I kind of am. "Oh. You don't know your parentage little demigod. That will make this kill so much easier."

He jumped at me. I, of course, screamed like a little girl. But nothing happened. Nothing was beating me to a pulp. I carefully looked up.

The cyclops was frozen in mid leap. I tapped him on the face a few times. Still. Nothing. I started laughing. "Whoo hoo! I'm alive!" ,I started cheering to myself.

"Who's there!" Someone yelled from the forest behind me.

"It's me! Jasper Grey!"

"Jasper?" The voice sounded familiar. "Is that you?"

The figure walked out of the deep woods into the clearing. Phoenix.

"Phoenix! It's you!" I was overjoyed and forgot the cyclops popsicle behind me.

He stared behind me. "Woah. What did you do!?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a huge fricken frozen cyclops behind you!"

"Oh that?" I shrugged. "That's nothing. Why do you ask?"

"We'll first off, how the hell did you freeze him?"

"I dunno." I quickly replayed what had happened to me in the woods.

Phoenix looked at me like I was insane, then his expression softened and he said, "I'll go get Chiron." He walked away at first, but then I heard him sprinting as soon as he got out of sight.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Now. Click the button. It worked on Kruvo so it will work on you as well. Hit the button. You know you want to! P.S. while my ipod catches a ton of spelling mistakes, it doesn't always take care of grammar, sooooo... I'm in need of a Beta! If you want to help (in other words read the chapters before anyone else) just PM me or leave it in the reviews (and click the button below). Thanks!


	5. Sorry just an AN Please read though!

Not an update. Sorry guys. Just wondering if you could check out a poll I posted. It's about another friend (or friends) for Jasper. Voting would be great as well as PMs and reviews! You should go check it out. If you do you get a virtual cookie! (::)

thanks for reading even though its not an update!

-Seb


End file.
